shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kokami Kokami no Mi
Introduction The Kokami Kokami no Mi is a Paramecia class devil fruit that allows the user to control things according to their emotions. It also grants slight control over the user's emotions. It was eaten by Besai Draso. Appearance The Kokami Kokami no Mi is a purple kiwi with yellow swirls. Usage The Kokami Kokami no Mi can be used for attacking, defending and many other things due to it's varying effects. Strengths The Kokami Kokami no Mi has many different effects like increasing strength or speed, or creating a shield around the user. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Also a change in emotions can be disasterous in battle. Also if the user is expirincing conflicting emotions then they might not be able to attack at all. Attacks The attacks are split into three types basic attacks, power attacks and combo attacks. Basic Attacks Basic emotions can be used over and over without notable effects (normally). *Kokami Kokami Sad - The user's sadness creates a powerful shield around the user. *Kokami Kokami Anger - The user's strength doubles and they burst into flames (small ones). *Kokami Kokami Happy - The user becomes lighter and more agile. *Kokami Kokami Love - The user heals faster. *Kokami Kokami Fear - The user's speed is increased and their reflexes also. *Kokami Kokami Nervous - The user will sometimes do a random attack that is unpredicatable and is extremly hard to predict with haki. Advanced Attacks Advanced emotions can be used a certain amount of times before negative effects happen. They also have a special attack. *Kokami Kokami Depression - The user's depression creates an extremly powerful shield around the user. The user's depression also slows opponent's down (within a certain range). *Kokami Kokami Rage - The user's strength triples and they burst into flames (large ones). The user can punch to throw the flames. *Kokami Kokami Glee - The user becomes even lighter and more agile. The user can spin in the air then land to turn into a spinning top. *Kokami Kokami Lust - The user regains health much faster.The user can also hit more critical points more often. *Kokami Kokami Terror - The user's speed is increased even more and their reflexes become faster as well. The user can also become invisable due to pure terror. *Kokami Kokami Silly - The user will attack with completly unpredicatable attacks that are extremly hard to dodge with haki. The user also has a silly look on their face during this emotion, which sometimes infuriates the enemy. Combo Attacks The user can sometimes combo together some emotions, however this will always have a negative effect on the user. *Kokami Kokami Kombo: Anger Sad - The user creates a shield around themselves, which protects them while they can attack with increased strength. *Kokami Kokami Kombo: Glee Rage - The user can spin in the air to make a spinning top, while randomly firing fire. *Kokami Kokami Kombo: Terror Nervous - The user becomes invisable and can unleash a string of attacks, along with unpredicatable ones too. *Kokami Kokami Kombo: Depression Fear - The user slows down the enemy with depression and speeds up to attack faster. *Kokami Kokami Kombo: Storm - The user begins to expirince a roulette of emotions, causing constantly changing effects. Using this will knock out an unexperianced user. Trivia *Halfway through making this I thought of the game Super Princess Peach, where Peach uses her vibes (emotions) to do stuff. Strange coincidence. Links *Besai Draso Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Kokori9